Fading
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: It's hard to love someone when they aren't willing to love you back. Especially when one of them has a demon lurking inside. Warning: Tragic


**Author's Note: Yeah I know some of you might be pissed about the slow updates on Stolen Hearts, but I got a new computer (MAC!) And I don't know how to upload documents. So in the mean time I'm getting one-shots out. So enjoy and No Flames. **

**Summary: It's hard to love someone when they aren't willing to love you back. Especially when one of them has a demon lurking inside. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Song Recommendation: Fading by Decyfer Down**

* * *

**ONE-SHOT:**

Sora wasn't as dense as people thought. He knows when someone changes. He was right after all. There was his girlfriend, Kairi Valentine, of a few months and his best friend of twelve years liplocked with his other best friend, Riku Solum. He was angry, hurt, sad, and mostly he knew he won't be able to forgive them. He clenched his fists and walked home.

"I guess that's what they want. Tomorrow I'll tell Kairi that we're over so she can be with Riku." Sora said to his nobody and now adoptive twin brother Roxas. He had returned from his journey with the keyblade for over a year. Somehow Roxas and Namine were able to get their own bodies. Those two lived in Twilight Town but occasional came to visit via Namine's portal.

"Sora, I swear I had no idea. I would've told you if I did." Namine said on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe what her other half had done!

"I know you would've Namine." he said looking at his clock. It read 12:20am. He saw Kairi sneak into the window on the second story of her house. and sighed

"I'm going to the beach. I'll see you guys later. And Namine could you not tell Kairi that I know she is cheating on me. I just want to get it done and over with. I don't want her to constantly stalk me until tomorrow. **(A/N: Just a heads up because this is kind've confusing. It's 12:20am, he means the actual day after the one he's in right now. So not when he wakes up. The day after the time right now.) **

He walked down the quiet streets of Destiny Islands. Towards the place he knew so well. He walked into the secret cave and pulled out a towel. He spread it out and laid down staring at the stars by the waterfall.

_**I can feel your pain...let me help you...just go to sleep.**_

A voice said out to him. Feeling comfort in the voice, he closed his eyes and fell asleep under the stars.

"Come one Sora wake up!" He was shaking awake by his now ex-best friend Riku Solum.

"Hey Sora what happened to you? Falling asleep on the beach. I thought you learned your lesson from the last time when your whole body got sunburned! Oh, and there's gonna be a party tonight on the beach held by Tidus." Riku said smiling at him.

_'How can he still look at me like that knowing what he's done?' Sora thought_

"Sure sounds like fun! Well I'll be in Twilight Town for the day visiting Roxas and Namine. So I don't think I'll make it. I'll see you guys later." he said putting a fake smile on his face wrapping his towel up and sprinting out of the beach.

"Fine fine, tell them I said what's up. Bye Sora." Riku said watching Sora's disappearing figure. Sora raised his hands to signal that he had heard, and continued his way to his house. Sora got home and headed straight for the shower. Once he got out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed into his room. While standing in front of the mirror, he noticed something strange.

"Are those bruises?" He said to himself. His lower back and side were covered in nearly black marks. Thinking they were from a struggle match with Roxas, or a blitzball game with TIdus and Wakka, he quickly shurgged it off and put on his clothes. He threw on a beenie to cover his hair and a pair of sunglasses to protect his eyes from the bright Island sun and to conceal his facial features more. Riku probably told Kairi he was in Twilight Town, so no doubt they would be more open about their relationship. Roxas joined him around town dressed to hide his identity as well. The two walked around and eventually found Riku and Kairi.

"Maybe after this party's done, we can have a private party together again like last night." He said smirking while she giggled and gave him a kiss. That was all Sora needed to comfirm his thoughts. Roxas put an arm on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"Sora, don't worry. She'll regret her decisions." He said getting ready to leave.

"It's not that Roxas. I know that Kairi is the one. I just can't believe that she would do something like this to me! I thought she loved me. I went through hell and back for her and Riku. I was the one that chose to do the right thing when Riku was selfish and chose darkness. It was my memory that was erased from everyone's mind because I had chosen to do the right thing, not that I blame Namine. But I was the one that stayed in a stupid pod, while everyone was out roaming around, and Namine was trying to piece me back together. I have always been putting others ahead of me, and look where it got me! I thought that when Kairi and I started dating, she had finally seen how much I love her and reciprocated. But no, it was all a game to them. I was the guy that took at the hits, so Riku could make the final shot." Sora said frustated and throwing off his beenie and grabbing his hair.

"Sora, I'm sorry for everything you had to go through. You're right, its not fair. You deserve so much better." Roxas said comforting his friend.

"You know what Roxas? I'm done, I need to get this off my chest and talk to Kairi. I need to let her know that I'm done being her pawn, and a piece in her and Riku's game." Sora said getting up and heading to Tidus' party.

"You want me to be there?" He asked

"Nah, I'm sure Namine wants to spend the rest of the day with you." He replied smiling his brother nodded making a portal and heading into it.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." Roxas said right as he was entering the portal. When he was gone Sora sighed and held his head up. Walking down to the beach to claim the rest of his pride and release the weight that was on his shoulders.

When he arrived there was a bonfire. Kairi saw his figure in the darkness and walked up to him giggling. She saw him with the help of the fire and made her way over to him. He turned around and walked a little farther away so they were out of site from the fire.

"Hey...Sora What are you doing here. I thought you were in Twilight Town" she asked confused and slightly nervous.

"Kairi you know that I love you right?" Sora asked

"Of course, I love you too Sora. You are the most special thing in my life." She replied looking him straight in the eyes. For a moment, he belived her and felt his heart wrench with more need and hurt.

"So...if anything was wrong...you'd tell me? No secrets right?" He asked with a slight bit of hope in his voice. Maybe he and Kairi could work through things if she could tell him the truth and how sorry she was without him having to admit that he knows. Maybe it didn't have to be the end.

"Yeah silly! We are 100% okay, and nothing is the matter." Kairi said. Just like that his hopes were shot. Whatever glimmer or light that was left in his soul died the moment he heard her lies. He chuckled slightly and shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"That's the wrong answer Kairi..." He said casting his head down. "I thought you loved me. I thought that our hearts and destinies were intertwined. But this whole time, its always been you and Riku. It never could just be the two of us. Some how, Riku always seemed to be in the mix."

"Wha-what are you talking about Sora?" She asked almost too quickly. But it was no use because he could hear the stutter in her voice, that just gave it away.

"I'm done Kairi. I'm done playing second fiddle to Riku, and I'm done having to compete with him for your affections, after everything we've been through. I hope you and Riku are happy together. But dating you was the worst mistake of my life, getting to know you and Riku was the worst decision of my life, and saving you is the biggest regret that I'll ever have. It would hurt less to lose you and keep you in the amazing light that I saw youin , than to have you around knowing that you used me." He said with his fists clenched loosing control.

"Sora...please." Her voice was filled with desperation and regret

"I..I hate you. I hate you and Riku so much." was his reply.

"Sora..."

"Both of you are dead to me. You mean nothing to me anymore. Have fun screwing each other." He snapped and interupted, turning his back to leave, only to hear another pair of footsteps approach. He turned around to see Riku hug Kairi from the back and kiss her on the neck. She immediately shrugged him off, and took another step towards Sora.

"What the hell Kairi?...Sora?" he asked glancing over to me jumping away from Kairi.

"Sora please give me another chance!" she pleaded with Riku nodding. And that all he could take.

'I can make the hurt stop. Just close your eyed and sleep right here...' the voice said

"AHHHHHH!" Sora shouted in pain clutching his head. Soon a small group of people had gathered around asking if he was ok.

"It's ok Kairi and I will take care of it." Riku said shooing everyone away. Soon they had gotten far enought from the party that they could not be seen on the horizon of the beach. Then, Riku started to walk towards Sora.

"Come on pal let us help you." he said stretching his arm out.

"STOP! GET AWAY..." he roared as his hair turned into a pitch black shade and his beautiful and once caring eyes clouded into a golden shade of amber that burned with hatred. He fell down to his knees and was still, unmoving but breathing heavily.

"Sora?" Kairi said taking a step towards him. Both Riku and Kairi were surprised when they heard Sora chuckle.

"The Sora you know is gone. Faded into the darkness." the black haired Sora said. He sounded exactly like Sora only his voice was darker, more sinister.

"Liar! There's no way Sora would give into the darkness." Riku yelled back. The dark haired look-a-like stood up and smirked at the two teens before him.

"How could he not?" Dark Sora questioned

"Sora's full of light! He's the protecter of light!" Kairi responded

"Oh? And what's a man made of when his light is gone?" he asked. This stumped both of them. They were lost in thought until they heard Sora chuckling which grew louder and louder.

"I am Vanitas. The darkness that dwelled in Sora ever since he was destined to wield the keyblade." Vanitas said. Riku summoned his keyblade and responded

"You're not Sora! So if I defeat you Sora will come back!"

"Idiot. Sora has surrendered himself to me. I'll admit there is still a part of Sora locked inside me...but, why would he want to return to the life he has right now? His best friend and the love of his life...lied, cheated, and broke him." he closed his eyes as if he felt pain over what he was saying. And when he opened them Riku and Kairi saw the pain-filled blue eyes of Sora even though he still had black hair.

"Sora..." Kairi trailed

"The day you made your choice to cheat on me with Riku, was the day you lost my heart and soul, Kairi. And the day you cheated on me was also the day I lost my light." Blue eyed Sora said in a sad, hopeless voice as he stared directly at Kairi.

"But, hey maybe it's for the best." Vanitas said taking over again. He smirked as Riku tighten his grip on his keyblade and rushed towards him. In the flash of light a keyblade appeared in Vanitas' hand clashing with Riku's Way to Dawn. The keyblade was as white as true light and had a charm attached at the end that looked like a star charm.

"It's Oathkeeper..." Kairi said breathlessly. Sora still had some light. He still cared for her because he still held her keyblade.

"No, no, no! This won't due." Vanitas said knocking Riku back with amazing strength. Another keyblade appeared in his other hand. This one was black with red teeth that looked like half a gear and had blue eyes on the base of the handle and the base of the teeth.

"This is my Void Gear keyblade. I used to use it when I battled those three. You kind've remind me of them." Vanitas said as both keyblades glowed white and he connected them by the side. Out appeared a keyblade that was pitch black. It had spiked guard handle that appeared like demonic wings attempting to curl together. The rest of the upper part looked like black thorns growing wildly and curled into keyblade teeth. Right in the center of the very top part there was a cerulean blue eye Right above the handle there was a demon head with shiny blue eyes and long horns that went upwards. The keychain had a collection of what appeared to be rose shaped chains and at the very bottom was a silver open rose with a blue eye in the center.

"Hmm...Who woulda thought those to keyblades formed together made the ol' Master Xehanort's weapon? Oh well, I think it's about time I give you a name. How about...Lost Love. That seems like a fitting term. Don't those gorgeous blue eyes just kill you? " Vanitas said once again smirking.

"Bastard!" Riku yelled after him. Just then, a portal appeared and out appeared Roxas with Namine.

"No..." Roxas whispered. As he saw the scene above him. He knew what dwelled deep inside Sora because had seen it when he first joined Sora. He could feel that something was wrong with Sora.

"Vanitas!" Roxas said making both Oathkeeper and Oblivion appear in his hands.

"Well, Roxas nice to see you again! By the way if he's still there tell Ven, it feels good to have my own real true body." he said

"Ha, it's not completely yours now is it?" Roxas returned. Riku appeared next to him and Roxas sat there for a second. Riku was the cause of this. He glared at Riku who cast his gaze down. They both rushed at Vanitas at the same time their keyblades clashing. Vanitas in a shimmer of darkness exploded and pushed both Roxas and Riku away. Roxas went after him again only to be knocked down. However, Roxas saw through his move. Their keyblades, clashing in every move. Eventually they were pushed together so close their keyblades being the only spring separating them.

"Please Sora don't do this!" Roxas pleaded and for a second he saw Sora's blue eyes. He also could've sworn the blue eyes on the keyblade turned yellow. But it quickly switched and Vanitas was still in control. Vanitas pushed Roxas until he was out of breath and on the sandy beach ground.

"I can't kill you." Vanitas said out of breath. His keyblade pointed at Roxas directly. Riku came just then with slow and exhausted blows that didn't get him anywhere. Vanitas easily moved out of the way. Riku went for a vertical slice when Vanitas dodged and hit him on the back with the back of the handle of his keyblade. After doing so he looked up and glanced at Kairi. He moved closer and grabbed her by the arm. Then, he collapsed into her arms. He pulled back and looked at her. His eyes blue once again. She leaned towards him and gave him a deep and loving kiss.

"I didn't want this! I,,I'm sorry. I'm trying to fighting him." he whispered in a voice that only belonged to Sora.

"You can do it Sora! I love you..." she said cupping his face giving him another kiss. Just after their lips connected, Sora screamed in pain causing Kairi to open her eyes. There inside Sora's chest was a sword like keyblade impaled through his heart.

"KAIRI IS MINE!" Riku screamed his body flooding with darkness.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed as he collapsed into her chest again knocking her onto her knees. He sprang up with his remaining energy his eyes back to their blazing amber gold and his voice as dark as ever.

"Goodbye Riku!" He said slashing an area next to Riku creating a portal to an area that was all dark. It wasn't the Realm of Darkness but it was darker. He grabbed Riku and shoved him into the slice in mid air. The portal closed immediately, Riku disappearing with it.

"Where did he go Roxas?" Namine asked quietly

"Into the Realm of Eternal Darkness. Where dark light doesn't even exist. It's just pitch black darkness." Roxas said as he glanced at Sora who lay in a pool of bright red blood. Kairi there weeping over his body.

"Kairi...Vanitas left. He can't inhabit me if I'm dead." Sora muttered his face still in the sand

"Sora please. Don't. I don't want you to go." Kairi said burying her face into his back.

"Kairi I love you...but sometimes it isn't enough. Maybe Vanitas was right. Maybe it is for the best." Sora said slowly

"And Roxas, you're the new protector of light. Keep it safe." He said smiling to himself, his eyes just glazed over, not looking at anything but the sky.

"I'll do my best." Roxas said sadly smiling at Sora his eyes showing the pain he felt to lose his other.

"Namine, keep Roxas in check." He said chuckling a bit.

"You got it." She replied trying not to cry.

"Kairi May Valentine, you are and always will the my only true love. I love you..." And those were his last words as he slipped into eternal sleep.

Roxas and Namine stayed in Twilight Town slowing attempting to move their lives along. Kairi however stopped her life. Not only had she hurt, cheated, and lost her love, but she had also lost one of her best friends. She was ultimately the one who made the wrong decision. And everyday she regretted everything she did.

"Sora, do the waves over there sound the same as they do now?" Kairi asked to now one in particular. It had been two years since the death of Sora Alexander Liteheart, and there she was in the exact same place as where she had spent her last moments with Sora. Listening to the quiet waves brush against the sandy shores of Destiny Islands at 12:20am. And for some reason it looked as if the sun was never going to rise.

"Happy Birthday Sora." She said leaving a lily flower and a paopu fruit in the memorial site the town had made for Sora on the beach. There she was on May 28, 2015 siting and wondering how long until she can be with her true love again.

* * *

**Wow this took forever. Personally, I don't think Kairi is a bad person. Her character can be used in these sad and wrong decision like fanfictions. That's why she constantly is making bad decisions in some of my one-shots. Anyway tell me what you think. R&amp;R, constructive criticism is welcomed but no flames~**

**Thanks~**

_**DestinyKeyblader28**_


End file.
